In the related art, a power converter which directly converts AC power into AC power without converting AC power to DC power is generally known as a matrix converter. In the matrix converter, a switching element which converts AC power into AC power is one stage. Accordingly, as compared with a power converter which combines a converter and an inverter, efficiency can be increased. Since there is no circuit which handles a DC voltage and there is no need for a smoothing capacitor, a life of a device can be prolonged and reliability can be enhanced.
On the other hand, Patent Document 1 describes an AC/DC power converter which converts three-phase AC power into single-phase AC power. The AC/DC power converter converts a three-phase AC voltage into a DC voltage by connecting a three-phase reactor and a diode rectifier to three-phase power supply, converts the converted DC voltage into a single-phase AC voltage by an inverter, and supplies the single-phase AC voltage to a coil which is a load. That is, in Patent Document 1, an AC voltage is generated after once converting an AC voltage to a DC voltage without using a matrix converter.